Crash Bandicoot 6: Race Against Time
Crash Bandicoot 6: Race Against Time is the 8th console platform game of the series and the 18th installment of the series, it'll be released around October 2016 Gameplay ''Crash Bandicoot 6: Race Against Time ''is a platform game in which the player controls Crash, Coco and Cortex to gather 30 time crystals to stop N Tropy's Time Machine, Tropy's plan is to return back when Cortex by accident created Crash who turned out to be a good guy instead of one of his evil minions, Tropy also plans on destroying Cortex after he's defenseless with no Bandicoots on his side, that's why Cortex decided to team up with the duo. Must of the game takes place in the Time-Twister Area which acts as the hub area of the game, The Time Twister has 7 portals, every door leads to a different Warp Room which has 5 portals each leading to a different level, by collecting all 5 Time Crystals of these Levels, a 6th portal will unlock in which you can fight the boss, by defeating the boss of this area, you'll earn a new power and a key, only the 7th warp room which has no Crystals has no Bosses, the key dropped by the boss unlocks the portal to the next Warp Room. at the start of the game, the player is given 5 lives, Crash, Coco or Cortex loses a life when he is struck by an enemy, burned, falls in a hole and many other types of damage. If they are able to obtain Aku Aku masks, they can take more damage and if they collect 3 without taking damage, they become invincible for 20 seconds. More lives can be earned by collecting 100 wumpa fruits or breaking open a special crate to collect a life. If The Player runs out of lives, The game is over. However, the game can be continued by selecting "Yes" at the "Continue ?" Each level contains a bonus platform that leads to special bonus area, where the player can break more boxes and collect wumpa fruits and lives, no lives are lost in the bonus area, the bonus areas can be played through as often as the player desires until the player clears it. Like in many other Crash games, the bonus round cannot be replayed a second time once it's cleared. However, it still can be played if the player leaves the level and comes back. Besides Time Crystal, the power gems can be collected for more completion, Gems are rewarded to the player if all crates in a level are broken open or if a secret area is completed. There's a total of 56 in this game, Colored gems are found in special areas of levels and lead to hidden areas. There are seven colored gems in the game : red, black, yellow, green, blue, orange and purple Time Relics can be won by re-entering a level where the time crystal has already been retrieved. To obtain a relic, the player must initiate the time trial mode and race through a level in the pre-designated time displayed before entering a level. To begin a time trial run, the player must enter a level and activate the floating clock near the beginning of the level to activate time trial mode. If the clock isn't touched, the level can be played regularly. The player must then race through the level as quickly as possible. Scattered throughout the level are crates with the numbers 1, 2 or 3 on them. When these crates are broken, the clock is frozen for the number of seconds designated by the box. As no lives are lost in Time Trial mode, the level can be played through as often as the player desires. Sapphire, gold and platinum relics can be won depending on how low the player's final time is. There are a total of 37 relics in the game. Story The Story of the game takes place after Twinsanity, after Cortex helped Crash defeat the Evil Twins, his minions are not anymore on his side as he's by himself, so he had no other choice but to team with the Bandicoots again, N Tropy became the Leader of the team as he planned on repairing the time machine which was destroyed by Crash back in Warped and this time, he would come back to the time where Cortex created Crash and stops Cortex from creating him and then Cortex becomes defenseless, they would then destroy Cortex, As A Result, Cortex told the Bandicoots they have to collect all crystals to have enough power to destroy Tropy's Time Machine, he'll recycle some of the old parts left to make a new warp room with the help of coco which locates places where a time crystal is nearby before Tropy does collect them, and after they finish working on it, the adventure finally start Much of the game takes place in Nefarious Tropy's Time Twisting Machine, where Crash, Cortex and Coco travel through numerous periods of time. The Time Twister consists of seven chambers, each of which containing six portals (except for the seventh which contains five), each leading to a different period of time, including (but not limited to) Ancient Egypt, Medieval Times, Ancient Rome and Future. After Crash, Cortex and Coco have defeated N. Tropy (along with his other minions) and collected all of the Crystals and all of the Gems, Cortex would use the Power of the Crystals on his gun to destroy Tropy's machine, which will cause Tropy to return in time of Prehistoric Era where he's chased by Dino to end the game There are seven warp rooms, thirty main levels, six boss arenas, a bonus warp room with five more levels and 3 Secret Levels. Controls Inventory - Triangle/Y Crash Jump - X/A Spin - Square/X Duck - Circle/B Slide - Walk + Duck Run - R1/RB + Arrow/Left Stick Belly Stomp - Jump + Duck Long Spin - Jump + Spin Double Jump - Jump + Jump Fruit Bazooka - R2/L2/RT/LT + Square/X Call Coco (Kick) - L1/LT Coco Jump - X/A Kick - Square/X Duck - Circle/B Low Kick - Walk + Duck Run - R1/RB + Arrow/Left Stick Down Kick - Jump + Duck Rocket Drop Kick - Jump + Spin Double Jump - Jump + Jump Electric Gun Shot - R2/L2/RT/LT + Square/X Call Cortex (Laser Gun Shot) - L1/LT Cortex Jump - X/A Laser Gun Shot - R2/L2/RT/LT + Square/X Duck - Circle/B Slide - Walk + Duck Run - R1/RB + Arrow/Left Stick Down Gun Shot - Jump + Duck Double Jump - Jump + Jump Call Crash (Slide) - L1/LT Level Themes Native Villages This Type of level takes place in Native Villages where The Player fights Papu's Tribesmen, Hogs, Venus Fly Traps and Rolling Monkeys. There's 3 Levels Of This Type In The Game *Level 1 : (Crash) *Level 8 : (Crash) *Level 36 : Hog Ride (Crash) - Crash enters this level by entering Papu's hut in Level 8 as he wakes up Papu who wakes up and orders his tribesmen to kill Crash, Crash is riding a Hog and running away from the Angry Tribesman the whole level Snow This Type of level takes place in the Ice Ages where the player fights some enemies like Penguins, a Lab Assistant dressed like Eskimo which throws spears at the player and a Stampede of Mammoths Chasing The Player in some levels. There's 3 Levels Of This Type In The Game *Level 2 : (Coco) *Level 11 : (Crash) *Level 25 : (Cortex) Medieval Times This Type of level takes place in Medieval Times, where the player fights enemies like The Frogs, Double Headed Guys, Goats, Wizards and The Lab Assistant Whose Sword is stuck in a rock attempting to get it. There's 3 Levels Of This Type In The Game *Level 3 : (Crash) *Level 7 : (Cortex) *Level 24 : (Coco) The Great Wall Of China This Type of level takes place in China during the construction of The Great Wall. The Player fights enemies like Dragons and Lab Assistants dressed as Chinese Monks. There's 3 Level Of This Type In The Game *Level 4 : (Crash) *Level 16 : (Coco) *Level 28 : (Cortex) Rome This type of level is based on Ancient Rome, where the player fights some enemies with the theme of old Roman and Warriors, the player fights a Gladiator dressed lab assistant who requires the player to slide/low kick to avoid his hit and kill him, there's also an area of two caves, one on the right and the other on the left, a stampede of Lions run in these caves from left one to the right, Player must wait for the Stampede to pass and then quickly passes before the other stampede comes. There's 3 Levels Of This Type In The Game *Level 5 : (Cortex) *Level 13 : (Coco) *Level 35 : (Crash) Arabian Town This Type of level is based on an Arabian Town, where the player fights enemies like Camel Rider, monkeys, genies and robed swordsmen. There's 3 Levels Of This Type In The Game *Level 6 : (Cortex) *Level 15 : (Cortex) *Level 31 : (Coco) Japan This Type of level takes place in Ancient Japan, where the player fights enemies like A Ninja Lab Assistant who throws Stars at the player and Samurai Lab Assistant who uses with Sword. There's 4 Levels Of This Type In The Game *Level 9 : (Coco) *Level 21 : (Cortex) *Level 27 : (Crash) *Level 34 : (Cortex) Pirates This Type of level takes place in something like a harbour where the level is wooden deck with water all over the place, The Player fights enemies like Pirate Lab Assistants, A Ship on the sides with a Cannon (can be defeated by killing the Pirate on it using fruit bazooka, Electric Gun or Laser Gun) and Vultures. There's 3 Levels Of This Type In The Game *Level 10 : (Crash) *Level 18 : (Cortex) *Level 38 : Underwater Tubes (Cortex) - The Level is based on Underwater Tubes where there's some water creatures outside, the level is entered when Cortex falls in specific area in the sea in Level 18, the level has lab assistants and pirates as enemies Pre Historic Era This Type of level takes place in Something like a Volcano where the Player must avoid the same lava ponds. There's 3 Levels Of This Type In The Game *Level 12 : (Crash) *Level 19 : (Crash) *Level 37 : Dino Might (Crash) - the level can be played if a Pterodactyl took Crash in Level 12, the whole level is Crash riding Baby T and running from a stampede of Dinosaurs (a T-Rex, a Triceratops and 3 Pterodactyls) Egypt This Type of level takes place in Ancient Egypt where player fights spiked Mummies, Snakes, pharaoh dressed like lab assistant and Crocodiles. There's 4 Levels Of This Type In The Game *Level 14 : (Cortex) *Level 22 : (Crash) *Level 29 : (Coco) *Level 32 : (Cortex) Vikings This Type of level takes place in The Vikings Era in a beach like place, where the player fights Lab assistants dressed as Vikings wearing a Viking Hat and Bear Riders. There's 3 Levels Of This Type In The Game *Level 17 : (Crash) *Level 23 : (Crash) *Level 26 : (Crash) Future This Type of level takes place in The Future where The Player fights Machines, lab assistants and U.F.O.s. There's 3 Levels Of This Type In The Game *Level 20 : (Coco) *Level 30 : (Cortex) *Level 33 : (Crash) Boss A Boss Arena is a type of level which varies every time, there are 6 Boss Battles in this game *Koala Kong : he's fought inside a small Ice Cave. *Tiny Tiger : He's fought inside an Ancient Rome Themed Colosseum which is full of people watching The Gladiators Fight. *Dingodile : He's Fought in an Egyptian Tomb where he uses the environment to attempt to Beat Crash *N Gin : He's Fought in the Space where both he and Coco fight with Spaceships *N Brio : He's Fought in front of a Japanese Temple where Brio is on one side of a river near the Temple while Cortex is on the other side *N Tropy : He's Fought instead the control Room of the Time Machine with 3 Phases, one for each character Levels Category:Naughty Dog Games Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Games Category:Sony Playstation Games Category:Main Series Games Category:Console Games